The purpose of this laboratory study is to determine the effects of taxol on insulin secretion in bone marrow transplant patients. Specifically, glucose, insulin and C-peptide levels are measured in patients without history of diabetes mellitus who were treated with taxol, cyclophosphamide (cpa) and cisplatin. These were compared with patients treated with CPA, cisplatin and BCNU.